Daddy Issues
by FanWriter2011
Summary: Sergeant Callum Stone finds himself pulled into an attempted murder charge of an officer at Barton Street he's never met. Only when Sergeant Kathy Stone wakes up can Callum have his name cleared. The problem is Kathy knows exactly who Callum Stone is and harbours a secret that has been kept from him for twenty-four years.
1. Chapter 1

Sergeant Callum Stone and Inspector Dale 'Smithy' Smith were stood on the ramp up to the doors into Custody and for the officers to get into the station.

'Not very busy today.' Smithy was impressed.

'I wouldn't complain. I'd rather not have to have all the paperwork to sort it.' Callum pointed out.

A Police car pulled into the yard and a Sergeant accompanied by a PC they didn't recognise got out. They walked to them, full of purpose and anger.

'Callum Stone?' The Sergeant asked.

'Can we help you?' Callum was curious.

'Callum Stone, I'm arresting you for the attempted murder of Sergeant Kathy Stone of Barton Street station. You don't have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something that you later rely on in court. Anything you do say will be given in evidence. Do you understand?' The Sergeant cautioned Callum.

'What? I don't even know who that is.' Callum was confused.

The Sergeant and PC guided Callum to the car. Smithy was in shock. He quickly dashed into the station, hoping to get to the bottom of the issue.

Smithy dashed into the incident room and found CID officers checking a case on the board.

'Smithy?' DI Neil Manson saw Smithy's worry.

'Stone's just got arrested for attempted murder by Barton Street.' Smithy explained.

'What?' Neil was horrified.

'They're accusing him of attempting to kill one of their Sergeants, an officer called Kathy Stone.' Smithy said.

'Right, Grace, get hold of Barton Street and find out what's going on. Smithy, we'll go see what St Hugh's can tell us about this Kathy Stone.' Neil took command.

Neil led Smithy out of the incident room.

Sergeant Jo Masters was walking the beat with PC Nate Roberts. They were about to head for their car when a loud bang echoed. They both ran down the street and found a two car crash, bumper to bumper. The fronts of both cars had collided.

'Sierra Oscar from 876, urgent assistance to a two car crash on Wandle Road. We've got three casualties, over.' Nate called it in.

'Received, 876. Ambulances on their way. ETA five minutes, over.' CAD picked it up.

Jo and Nate checked the people in the cars, trying to make them as comfortable as they could.

Smithy and Neil got to St Hugh's hospital, walking to the desk.

'We're here to see Sergeant Kathy Stone?' Neil asked.

'She's in ICU.' The nurse said.

Smithy and Neil walked to the ICU ward and found a woman in her mid-twenties plugged into the machines. Her state looked pretty bad.

'Oh my god.' Smithy was horrified.

'This is who Stone's accused of trying to murder?' Neil was confused.

The doctor came out and saw them.

'How is she?' Smithy asked.

'Sergeant Stone has been through a lot. There's a lot of bruising, but luckily there's no broken bones. Whoever did this went for the soft spots. They wouldn't have a mark on them. She's lucky to be alive. We think she's not out the woods yet. There is still a chance we could lose Sergeant Stone. She's in a coma to let her recover as much as possible.' The doctor explained.

'How many attackers do you think there were, if you could tell?' Neil asked.

'I'd say perhaps a couple of people, but I'm not an expert of that area, I'm afraid.' The doctor said.

'Has her family been informed, do you know?' Neil checked.

'Barton Street believe she has no family. It's just her. Never knew her Dad and I knew her mother before she OD'd on drugs when Kathy was a child. She's been through the foster service since, but the families she was with are no longer with us.' The doctor said.

'Thanks, doctor.' Smithy knew it was hard.

The doctor walked away, leaving them to watch Kathy through the window.

'The poor kid. To go through all that and face this alone. I wouldn't wish that on anyone.' Smithy sighed deeply.

'We need to find who did this. I have a feeling it wasn't Stone, so we have to find out who.' Neil was certain.

'Right behind you.'

Smithy and Neil walked away together, ready to plan a way to get Callum off the hook.

DC Grace Dasari got the file of the attempted murder of Kathy stone on the board, writing on all the information as Smithy and Neil got back.

'What have we got?' Neil asked.

'Barton Street found Sergeant Kathy Stone unconscious on the floor of Stone's flat. The time they got from the attack happening is about five minutes after he left his flat. Barton Street believe that Callum did it, but the only person who can tell us what happened is Kathy. She's got a very good Police record. Been in the Met since she graduated from Hendon when she was twenty, promoted to Sergeant last year after a vacancy came up. She's never been disciplined and according to her colleagues, everyone got on with her. Even those in higher ranks than her would go to Kathy for advice and help. Turns out their Inspector kept disappearing, so Kathy was made an Acting Inspector for when he disappeared.' Grace explained.

'Did they tell you about her family?' Smithy asked.

'She hasn't got one. Their DI remembers Kathy's mother because she dealt with the case when she OD'd on Cannabis. Kathy was put into foster care since she was nine years old and she excelled enough to join the Met. I was able to get hold of Hendon and Tony Stamp was one of her teachers. He told me Kathy was bright and very good at working in a team. She'd make sure her team got out of a situation before herself, even if they were higher rank than her. Tony was shocked when I told him what was going on. He didn't think anyone could hold a grudge against Kathy because of how friendly and supportive of others she was.' Grace explained.

'So why would someone want her dead?' Smithy was confused.

'Barton Street don't seem to know that either. I got the CSE at Barton Street to send me the file and they think that's the scene the attack happened at. The blood splatters are right for her injuries. It's not looking good for Stone.' Grace was worried.

'Are they related at all? They have the same last name.' Neil checked.

'I don't know. Barton Street haven't got a clue. Kathy won't talk about her Dad. All they know is he never knew about her existence and I think he still doesn't.' Grace shrugged.

'Now all we have to do is wait for Kathy Stone to wake up and tell us what's going on.' Neil hoped it was that simple.

Jo and Nate waited in St Hugh's for news on their car crash victims. A nurse walked over to them.

'I'm afraid the victims of the crash haven't made it. They all had internal bleeding and there was nothing we could have done.' The nurse was sorry.

'Thank you.' Jo said.

Jo led Nate away. They walked down the corridors.

'That's horrible.'

'That's the job, Nate. Sometimes we can't save everyone.'

'Don't I know it?'

They both headed back towards the car.

Callum sat alone in his cell, trying to figure out what was going on. His cell door opened and Inspector Henry Frank stared down at him.

'Out you come, Sergeant. Interview time.' Henry hissed.

Callum got up from the bench and walked out the cell. He let Henry almost drag him to the interview room where two stone-faced CID officers were waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Smithy and Neil tried to figure out the events that got Kathy to the flat.

'It doesn't make sense. It's not anywhere near her route back to her flat after work.' Smithy was confused.

'I've checked every route possible and it just doesn't fit. Someone's trying to set Stone up, Gov.' DS Max Carter explained.

'We really need to talk to Kathy Stone.' Neil knew.

'What do you want us to do, Gov?' DC Mickey Webb asked.

'Find a reason why Kathy Stone is a target. There must be some reason.' Neil hoped.

Kathy Stone started coming round in St Hugh's. The nurses made sure she was comfortable.

'I need to call Sun Hill.' Kathy managed.

'You need to rest.' The doctor told her.

'Don't call Barton Street. I want to call Sun Hill myself.' Kathy wasn't backing down.

'How about this? We check everything's alright and we can see if we can discharge you. Sound good?' The doctor bargained.

'Alright, but be as quick as you can. I think they've got an innocent man for this.' Kathy groaned slightly.

The doctor checked Kathy over and figured out everything he could.

'You'll need to take it easy, but I think you're alright to go. Just take it easy, alright?' The doctor ordered.

'Thanks.' Kathy sighed deeply, mainly of relief.

Kathy was helped into a police uniform she'd packed into her backpack. Once she was dressed, she was allowed to leave St Hugh's.

Neil walked to the board, trying to see if something made sense.

'I just don't understand this.' Neil was completely confused.

'Everything points at Stone. He's not getting out of this.' Smithy was worried.

'He is if I have something to say.' Kathy managed to get into the incident room.

'You are?' Neil asked.

'Sergeant Kathy Stone, your victim.' Kathy tried to stay upright.

Smithy managed to catch her as Kathy almost fell. Smithy got her sat on a chair.

'What are you doing here? You need to be in St Hugh's.' Smithy was worried.

'Please tell me they haven't arrested someone for this.' Kathy pleaded.

'They have. Our Sergeant Callum Stone.' Smithy saw the panic on Kathy's face.

'Why him? It wasn't him! There were two of them!' Kathy was getting distressed.

'Kathy, calm down, alright? I think right now, we need to get you to St Hugh's. When they think you're alright to give your statement, we'll do so.' Smithy tried to be supportive.

Kathy saw the crime scene was a flat.

'He's being framed. Inspector Smith, he's being framed. You have to get Callum out of there.' Kathy pleaded.

'What makes you so sure?' Smithy gave in.

'Because when I fell unconscious from my injuries, I was in a warehouse, not a flat.' Kathy said.

The officers in the room looked torn between gladness and worry.

'Kathy, I need you to answer me this as best you can. What is the connection between you and Callum Stone?' Smithy knew it could be bad.

'Did Henry not tell you?' Kathy was confused.

'Henry?' Neil asked.

'Inspector Henry Frank. He's my Inspector at Barton Street.' Kathy said.

'We've not talked to him. What do you need to tell us?' Smithy tried to be gentle.

'He's…my…' Kathy struggled.

Kathy started to collapse. Smithy caught her as she fell off the chair.

'I'll get an ambulance down here.' Neil pulled out his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Smithy stayed watching Kathy, sitting next to her in the room, just so she had someone with her. She slowly started waking up, a little startled by her surroundings.

'Kathy, you're alright. You're in St Hugh's. You collapsed.' Smithy tried to relax her worries.

'Inspector Smith?' Kathy was surprised to see him.

'How are you feeling?'

'Better, I think.'

'You collapsed just as you were about to tell us how you're connected to Callum Stone. Do you think you could tell me why someone would want to set him up?'

'Promise you won't tell him. I need to tell him myself.'

'I promise.'

'Callum Stone is my Dad.'

Smithy stared at Kathy in shock.

'Your Dad?!'

'Hard to believe when you hear what he's like and what I'm like. They're completely different, aren't they?'

'Just a bit. I wasn't expecting that.'

'Mum had me tested when I was a baby. I was a positive match to the hair Mum found of his. I don't know how he'll react, but I know I need to be the one to tell him.'

'We'll need to get him out the cells at Barton Street.'

'Do you have a pen and a bit of paper? I can write a note for the Custody Sergeant to release him on my authority without any charges. You can get him to Sun Hill then.'

'You'd do that?'

'I'm not some dragon. I'm not one of the most respected officers in Barton Street for nothing, you know.'

'Thank you.'

Smithy handed Kathy his notebook and a pen. Kathy wrote the pardon and gave it back to Smithy.

'She'll recognise the writing, so Callum should be released.'

'Thanks, Kathy.'

'When do you want my statement?'

'Do you feel up to it?'

'Yeah. The sooner I do, the quicker Callum's off the hook.'

Smithy tore the pardon out of his notebook.

'I'll get this to one of my officers to go free Callum.'

Smithy quickly got up and passed the pardon to the officer guarding the door. They left quickly, not wanting to waste any time. Smithy took his seat and got his notebook ready.

'Do you want to go from the top? Take as much time as you need.'

'I was walking home from Barton Street. I'd just finished my shift. I got to Lavender Avenue when a van pulled up next to me. I didn't think anything of it, but then I was yanked backwards into the van. They drove off whilst I was fighting the guy who grabbed me. He gagged me after he'd tied my hands behind my back. He got me lying down on the floor of the van and started touching me. I managed to kick him off, but he held me down on the floor, making me lie on my hands. We pulled into an estate. The Capital Industrial Estate, I think. It's near Poulter Park. They took me into one of the warehouses and tied me to a chair. They hit me every time I didn't give them an answer they wanted. I was in agony when I passed out, still tied to that chair. Then I woke up in St Hugh's.'

'Can you describe your kidnappers?'

'They both were the same build, about 6 foot 2, bulky, brown hair, one of them had a scar down his face as if he'd been cut with a knife. They were both in leather jackets. One of them had Puma trainers. Neither of them were Sergeant Callum Stone. I can do an ID parade to pick them out.'

'That's great, Kathy. I'll make sure your statement is written up and we'll bring it back for you to check and sign. Do you want me to bring Callum with me when I come back?'

'Yeah. I think I've got a lot of explaining to do.'

'Take it easy, Sargeant.'

'I can tell you don't know me very well. I don't do take it easy.'

Smithy laughed at her joke. Smithy left Kathy to rest.

Callum was brought back to Sun Hill, a little confused why he was being told to wait in Smithy's office. Smithy returned and walked to him, shutting the door behind him.

'What's going on?' Callum asked.

'Sergeant Kathy Stone woke up and has given us her statement, putting you in the clear.' Smithy said.

'So why am I being told to stay here?'

'Because I need to quickly write up her statement for her to sign so I can take you to see her in St Hugh's. She's pretty persistent about it.'

'She knows me then?'

'Yeah, she does. I'll let her explain. She made me promise not to say a word.'

'Smithy, you can't be serious.'

'Callum, she got out of St Hugh's, came straight here to tell us you weren't involved and then collapsed on us. She wasn't in a fit state when she got into Sun Hill. She's back in St Hugh's and she wants to talk to you because she knows she has to explain why you would have been put in the frame!'

'Wouldn't it jeopardise the case if I did?'

'No because you've been cleared of any involvement. Now I need to write up the statement and then we'll go talk to her.'

'How old is she?'

'Mid-twenties, at a guess. Why?'

'Just curious.'

Smithy sat at his desk and started writing the statement. Callum leaned against one of the filing cabinets.

'Anxious?' Smithy knew.

'I've never met her before and suddenly she wants to see me after I've been accused and questioned about why she was found in my flat? It's weird, Smithy.' Callum pointed out.

Smithy finished the statement and folded it to fit in one of his pockets.

'You'll find out how weird it is when we get there. Come on.' Smithy got Callum to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Smithy led Callum to a side room, pushing the door open.

'Hey Kathy.' Smithy smiled weakly.

'Back already?' Kathy was shocked.

Kathy then saw Smithy had Callum with him. The horror on her face Callum and Smithy saw right away.

'You recognise him?' Smithy asked.

'Yeah. Yeah, I do.' Kathy tried to keep her emotions in check.

'Do you want me to stay?' Smithy asked Kathy.

'Do you mind?' Kathy didn't want to be a nuisance.

'Of course not. I've got the statement for you to sign.' Smithy said.

Smithy pulled out the statement and Kathy read over it before signing it.

'All yours, Kathy.' Smithy looked at Callum.

Kathy offered for Callum to sit down, so he did.

'Sergeant Stone, do you remember a woman called Anna Terrace?' Kathy asked.

'Yeah. I met her in early 1989.' Callum was confused.

'Sergeant Stone, she was my Mum. She broke the relationship off out the blue, right?' Kathy tried to be careful.

'How do you know that?' Callum was confused.

Kathy looked at her lap, unable to look him in the eye.

'She broke it off because she was pregnant with me.' Kathy confessed.

Callum was shocked. He wasn't expecting that answer.

'How long have you known?' Callum asked.

'My whole life. Mum got me tested when I was a baby. We were a positive match. She used to tell me all about my Dad, but the older I got, the less she said. Then it just stopped. She OD'd on Cannabis. I found her in the bath. I was nine at the time, been through foster care since.' Kathy still couldn't look at Callum.

'I'm sorry.' Callum saw her pain.

'You didn't know. It's not your fault.' Kathy still wouldn't look at him.

'Kathy.' Callum wanted her to look at him.

Kathy slowly looked at him.

'I'm just glad you're alright. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I hope I can make up for it.' Callum tried to make Kathy feel better.

'You've got twenty-four years to make up for.' Kathy laughed slightly.

'You're not twenty-four.' Callum was in shock.

'Yeah. I was born 19th March 1990.' Kathy explained.

'That would make sense.' Callum was shocked.

'It's not quite everything.' Kathy glanced at Smithy.

'Kathy?' Smithy knew there was something he didn't know too.

'Mum had a dealer who was pretty nasty from what I saw from the files. I think Mum hadn't settled any debt she had with him because he's back and he was one of the men who kidnapped me last night.' Kathy tried to keep her tears back.

'Kathy, has he been threatening you?' Callum gently held her left hand in both of his.

Kathy nodded.

'Do you have the threats?' Smithy asked.

'They're in my safe at work. I didn't want to leave them at home in case someone broke in to remove evidence.' Kathy used her free hand to wipe tears away.

'Kathy, we'll need to get you to stay somewhere safe tonight. I think the doctor wanted to discharge you. Is there anyone you can stay with?' Smithy asked.

'No, I'm afraid. I can stay in a hotel.' Kathy suggested.

'Kathy, you can stay with me.' Callum blurted out.

Kathy and Smithy looked at him in shock.

'You're my daughter, aren't you? It's my duty to keep you safe. Besides, I think they've got everything from the flat making it a crime scene.' Callum wasn't budging.

'That's settled then. I'll go find the doctor to check you're alright to leave with us.' Smithy offered.

Smithy left them to it. Callum looked at Kathy.

'What?' Kathy was curious about the way Callum looked at her.

'I'm just trying to get used to the fact you're my daughter.' Callum smiled weakly.

'That might take a while.'

'Definitely, but I'm willing to give it a go.'

'I doubt Inspector Smith would allow anything else.'

'That's true.'

'Are you sure you're alright me staying with you? I don't want to become a nuisance for you.'

'Kathy, you'll be fine. Don't worry about it.'

'I'm a Sergeant. I'm meant to worry about things. It's part of the job when I'm pulled in as Acting Inspector when Inspector Frank goes AWOL.'

'You are?'

'Yeah. Apparently they think I'm the most trustworthy officer they have to do it?'

'You doubt that?'

'It's to show the public there are women in ranks higher than PCs.'

'Is that what you think?'

'Yeah, since that's what seems to be happening a lot in Barton Street.'

'You don't sound happy there, if I can say that.'

'You can say that because so much of the time I am. The stress is ridiculous. I can support the team fine, but being in pretty much two different ranks is pushing me over the edge. Being Sergeant is fine, but not when you're balancing being the Acting Inspector too. It's madness.'

'Sounds like they need a new Inspector.'

'Yup. Definitely.'

Smithy returned with the doctor in tow. Kathy was checked over and he seemed happy with her progress.

'I think you'll be able to leave now, Kathy. Just make sure you come back if you feel ill or anything, alright?' The doctor checked.

'Will do.' Kathy was happy.

They left her to change, which she did quickly enough. Kathy came out the room and let Callum and Smithy guide her towards the exit.


	5. Chapter 5

Neil and his CID team were looking at the board for clues.

'How did she get from the warehouse to the flat to then make it look like the crime scene?' Neil was confused.

Smithy and Callum led Kathy into the incident room.

'Kathy, are you alright?' Neil checked.

'I am now, thanks, Gov.' Kathy said.

'This is Kathy's statement.' Smithy handed the statement to Neil.

Neil read the statement and was shocked at what there was in it.

'I'm sorry you went through this, Kathy.' Neil knew it would be hard.

'Thanks. Uh, do I need to call Barton Street to sort themselves out with their evidence?' Kathy offered.

'I doubt they'd just listen to a Sergeant.' Max scoffed.

'Uh, excuse me, DS Carter, but I'm not just a Sergeant. Because my Inspector keeps going AWOL, I'm the Acting Inspector when he does so, meaning I have the authority you lack from your lousy attitude. So I'd suggest, _sergeant_ , you watch your tongue and your behaviour. Do I make myself clear?' Kathy snapped.

Max stared at Kathy in shock. He hadn't expected any of that to come out.

'Cristal, ma'am.' Max stumbled a little over his words.

'Gov, shall I get Barton Street to back off a little?' Kathy asked Neil.

'If you could, I would appreciate it.' Neil was happy enough.

'Sierra Bravo from 187, can you send a message to CID to back off Sun Hill's case on my kidnap and give all information to Sun Hill CID to deal with, over?' Kathy called into her radio.

'Sierra Bravo 187, confirmed. I'll send the message right away. Glad to hear you're alright, over.' CAD got in touch.

'Thank you.' Neil was a little shocked.

'DI Hemming should help us enough. She knows when I need something doing, it's vital. If the officers under her grumble, she'll sort them out so there's no complaint. Besides, if we get Sun Hill to sort it, there won't be any favours done because I'm one of your officers. We've had way too many issues with that in Barton Street.' Kathy shrugged.

'Kathy, as they're still out there, have you got anyone to stay with, just in case?' Neil hoped.

'She's staying with me.' Callum explained.

'Is that a wise decision? It would be inappropriate since you got arrested for being a suspect in almost killing her in the first place.' Max asked.

Callum got a little angry, but Kathy stepped in the way.

'Don't. He's trying to get a reaction out of you. Please, don't give him the satisfaction.' Kathy whispered so only Callum heard her.

Callum backed down a little.

'Have we missed something?' Neil asked.

'You know when I collapsed, I was in mid-sentence?' Kathy checked.

'Yeah. Go on.' Neil was curious.

'I was going to say he's my Dad. Callum Stone is my Dad. He didn't know because as soon as Mum knew she was pregnant, she broke up with him and fled to Birmingham. When I was about five we moved back to London. She started on drugs and when I was nine I went into foster care because my Dad isn't on my birth certificate, even though Mum got me tested when I was a baby. I've got the test result in my safe at Barton Street.' Kathy shrugged.

'I can see where the anger comes from.' Max retorted, but only loud enough Callum just caught it.

Callum made to move to Max, but Kathy got in the way again.

'Don't even think about it.' Kathy was being stubborn.

Callum looked right at Kathy and sat down, letting her get in the way.

'DS Carter, do enjoy provoking people? You know for any parent cases like this can be difficult because they know what their child has gone through. Perhaps you should be doing your job instead of trying to get a reaction out of my Dad!' Kathy got angry.

A male officer walked in with a cardboard box.

'Ma'am? I got asked to deliver this from DI Hemming?' The officer looked at Kathy.

'Thanks, Chris. Let her know it got here alright. Take refs when you get back, ok?' Kathy was handed the box.

'Ma'am.' Chris left quickly.

'One of yours?' Smithy was shocked.

'Yup. One of my PCs. Been with us a year.' Kathy shrugged.

Kathy gave Neil the box of evidence. Neil was shocked at what he found.

'We didn't have half of this.' Neil was horrified.

'Really?' Kathy was shocked.

'It looks like they found the warehouse you were taken to.' Neil stuck pictures up.

'I'll let DI Hemming know that. Looks like communication was down.' Kathy walked back to Callum's direction.

Smithy walked to Neil and helped him go through the evidence.

'You alright?' Callum checked.

'Yeah. Just brings flashbacks seeing the pictures on the board.' Kathy said.

Callum stood up next to Kathy and gently pulled her into his side.

'We'll sort it, alright? I'll make sure of it.'

'Is this your Dad instinct kicking in?'

'I think so. I've just got to try and be better than mine.'

'I'm sure you will be.'

'Do you know?'

'Yeah. My old inspector from when I was a PC, Inspector Richards, found your file connected to mine somehow and told me about it. I told him not to, but he continued anyway. I just hoped you hadn't gone down the same route. Looks like I was right to think you hadn't. You're better than him.'

'You think so?'

'I know you've got his anger, but you control it better than him.'

'How do you know?'

'My last foster family were friends with Phillip and Bridget Stone. I'd met him a few times. I knew you were my Dad and Bridget accidentally asked about my parents and I said my Dad was Callum Stone. They were horrified. I saw a picture of you that was still out and I pointed at it, saying "that's my Daddy" and they were terrified. Mum had left me with a picture of the two of you and I recognised you from it. Your parents didn't want to see me again, but when Phillip died, I was allowed to go to the funeral. I was kept upstairs afterwards and I saw you from the window. I tried to leave the room, but they'd locked me in. I tried to call for you, but you couldn't hear me. I saw you chucked out and walk away. After they were sure you'd gone, Ken came upstairs and made sure I was behaving myself. I had a go at him for chucking you out, so he slapped me round the face. I was about twenty at that point. I managed to get round him and leave, but you'd gone by that point.'

'I'm sorry.'

'You didn't know. It was understandable. You can make up for it now.'

'I'll give it a go.'

'I never doubted that.'

'Kathy?' Smithy asked.

'Yes, sir?' Kathy was curious.

'Do you recognise that warehouse?' Smithy hoped.

'Yeah. As I was saying to Dad, the pictures on the board bring it all back. That's where they took me.' Kathy said.

'Calling him Dad already?' Smithy smirked.

'Well, he kinda is, so he's stuck with it.' Kathy smirked.

'Sierra Bravo to 187, urgent attendance to Barton Street station. Possible bomb delivered for you, over.' CAD got hold of Kathy.

'Did they just say bomb?' Callum was shocked.

'Sierra Bravo from 187, I'm on my way back. Can 145 give me a lift, over?' Kathy was ready.

'Sierra Bravo 187 from 145, I'm out the front of Sun Hill right now, over.' Chris had got in touch.

Kathy was about to leave when Callum stopped her.

'What?' Kathy asked.

'Are you sure about this?' Callum was worried.

'That's my station. I can't leave them, not after the last bomb attack. I have to go. I'll be fine. I'm not a bomb expert for nothing. Trust me.' Kathy tried to convince Callum.

Callum released her. Kathy dashed out the room, not looking back.

'You've done the right thing, Callum.' Smithy said.

'Have I? I've just sent my daughter into a bomb situation without backup.' Callum was worried.

'She'll be fine. As she said, she's a bomb expert. It's in her file. She's got training with bombs, negotiation, weapons and anything else we could have training for. Kathy will be fine.' Smithy pointed out.

'She has?' Callum was shocked.

Smithy picked up Kathy's file and gave it to Callum. He looked through it and was shocked.

'She really is a good copper, isn't she?' Callum was surprised.

'Just like her Dad then.' Smithy smirked weakly.

Callum looked at the picture on the board of Kathy, smiling with no worries.


	6. Chapter 6

Callum paced the office, waiting for news. He was worried the news wouldn't be good. Smithy found him and sighed deeply.

'Callum, go on refs. Get a drink and relax. She'll be fine and back in no time, alright?' Smithy ordered.

'Are you sure she'll be alright?' Callum checked.

'Yeah, now go. She'll come right away when she's done. I'm sure of it.'

Callum gave in and walked to the canteen. He got a cup of tea and sat down at a table on his own, milling everything over. He couldn't get his head around what was going on. His daughter was on the front line with a bomb. He took a sip of the tea, trying to calm his nerves. He couldn't settle for too long. He moved in his seat, wanting to know she was alright, but he got to the bottom of his tea and she still hadn't turned up.

Smithy led Callum down the ramp, both of them clocked off from their shift.

'I'm sure she just got held up at work. You heard how chaotic Barton Street is.' Smithy tried to convince Callum.

They both got to the front of the station. Kathy got out of a taxi and jogged over to them.

'Sorry! Barton Street did a major freak out after the bomb fiasco. Wouldn't let me leave until my shift was over.' Kathy tried to convince Callum.

'I'll see you tomorrow, Callum.' Smithy left them to it.

'Come on. I'll drive us to mine.' Callum sighed deeply.

'You still sure you want me?' Kathy didn't want to be a nuisance.

'Of course I do. You're my daughter, Kathy. Besides, I've got twenty-four years to make up for.'

Callum led them over to his car. They both got in and they drove away.

Callum walked into the bedroom and found Kathy still asleep. Callum saw his alarm clock said it was about six. He sat on the bed next to her and gently woke her.

'Kathy, it's six.' Callum tried to be gentle.

Kathy woke and saw the clock. She groaned and sat up in bed.

'Sleep alright?'

'I think so. I don't actually remember going to bed though.'

'That's because you fell asleep on the sofa and I carried you in here.'

'You didn't sleep on the sofa, did you?'

'It's fine. I'm just glad you slept alright. You did scream out once, but you went right back to sleep after that.'

'I'm sorry.'

'It's understandable. You went through some trauma. It's expected.'

'I'd better get ready for work, shouldn't I?'

'Yeah. I'll get you some breakfast. Feel free to shower if you want.'

Callum gently squeezed Kathy's left hand before leaving her to it. He walked into the kitchen and put some bread down. Kathy came into the kitchen, fully dressed and her hair tied in a ponytail behind her head.

'Do you want me to give you a lift?'

'Isn't it out your way?'

'I can drop you off. Smithy will understand.'

'If you're sure.'

'I am sure. I just want to know you got there ok.'

'Ok. Thanks.'

'Where's your phone?'

Kathy pulled out her phone. Callum gently took it from her and typed into the phone and gave it back.

'Now you have my number so you can contact me.'

Kathy walked to her backpack and pulled out a white envelope.

'What's that?'

Kathy offered it to Callum, which he took. He opened it and found a letter in it.

'That's my DNA test. I thought you might want to see it for yourself.'

Callum was shocked by it. He walked to Kathy and held her close, even gently kissing her head from the proof he had been shown. The toast popped up and Callum prepared it for Kathy. She sat on the sofa and ate it. Callum's phone started ringing.

'Stone.' Callum answered it.

Kathy looked up and saw his worry.

'Ok. I'll be a little late. I'm going to drop Kathy at Barton Street to make sure she gets there alright.'

Callum hung up the phone and looked at Kathy watching him.

'Smithy was checking I was coming in.'

'Ok. We'd better make a move so you're not super late.'

Callum and Kathy grabbed their things and left quickly together.


	7. Chapter 7

Callum hurriedly got into his uniform and met Smithy at his office.

'She get there ok?' Smithy checked.

'Yeah. Her Inspector met her to make sure she got in.' Callum explained.

'Good. We don't want anything happening to her, not when I've just spoken to DI Manson, who thinks he's got the two men behind her kidnap on the board.'

'He has?'

'Yeah. We'll need to check them with Kathy, so we're getting her Inspector to do the ID Parade at their station for us. We should get the images through soon.'

'That's good.'

'How was Kathy?'

'She screamed out at one point, but went back to sleep. Seemed fine this morning.'

'Good. I hope we get who did this.'

'I'm sure we will.'

'Manson will want us in the incident room.'

Smithy led them upstairs. Neil was sticking two pictures on the board as they entered.

'Kathy ID'd the men we thought were involved. It's a perfect match. We've just got to track the men down.' Neil explained.

'Should I warn Kathy?' Callum asked.

'Not yet. We don't want to spook her. According to Inspector Frank, Kathy was in pieces after seeing the men again.' Mickey explained.

Callum's phone started ringing. He didn't recognise the number.

'Stone.' Callum answered it.

'Dad?' Kathy sounded upset and scared.

Callum put it on speaker and connected it to be recorded.

'Kathy, are you alright?' Callum asked.

'Dad, they found me. I don't know how, but they found me. I'm near the gas works near Portland Road. They have guns. They knocked out Inspector Frank.' Kathy was scared stiff.

'Kathy, I need you to find somewhere safe, alright? I'll come get you. You're going to be fine.' Callum was worried.

A gunshot went off on Kathy's end.

'COME OUT AND PLAY, COPPER!' A male laughed.

'Press your emergency button, Kathy. We'll use that to find your location, alright? You're going to be fine.' Callum tried to convince her.

'Dad, I'm sorry.' Kathy was distressed.

'Hello, Kathy.' The male voice laughed.

Kathy screamed as the line cut out.

'Kathy?' Callum was worried sick.

They stopped the recording of the call.

'Smithy, get officers down there to find Kathy. Callum, I want you to stay here.' Neil ordered.

'My daughter's in there! I can't just leave her!' Callum argued.

'Callum, I'll get her out.' Smithy tried to convince him.

'At least let me wait outside and I can check on her when they get her out.' Callum tried a compromise.

Neil looked to Smithy.

'I'd prefer that, if it's alright, Neil.' Smithy shrugged.

'Fine, but you're not going into the building, alright?' Neil gave in.

Smithy and Callum quickly left, not wasting time.

Officers arrived at the gas works, being prepared for anything. Callum hung back as Smithy led the officers into the building. They split up, not wanting to miss anything. A scream filled the building, making Smithy lead the group with him faster. They found the main room. Kathy was tied to a chair, the two men looming over her. Officers went for the two men, capturing them with ease. Smithy got to Kathy and freed her from her own cuffs.

'You're gonna be just fine. Callum's outside waiting for you, alright?' Smithy tried to comfort her as best he could.

Smithy helped Kathy stand up and walk out of the building. Callum saw them and sighed of relief seeing Kathy was alright. Smithy nudged her gently. Kathy ran to Callum, letting him hold her close.

'I'm so sorry, Kathy.' Callum sighed deeply.

Kathy held onto Callum, tears trickling down her cheeks.

'I've got you. I've got you.' Callum tried to soothe Kathy's pain.

The officers came down with the men, putting them in the back of the cars. Two officers dragged Inspector Henry Frank with them, fighting their grip on him.

'What's going on?' Smithy asked.

'Turns out Inspector Frank was in on it, sir.' PC Leon Taylor explained.

'Right get him in one of the cars.' Smithy ordered.

Henry was led off, still fighting them.

'Kathy, how about we drive you back to Sun Hill and we get you checked by the FME?' Smithy offered.

Kathy nodded, not wanting to let go of Callum. Callum helped her into the back of the car, sliding in behind her. Smithy got behind the wheel, driving them back to safety.


	8. Chapter 8

Kathy stayed sat in the soft interview room with Callum, not saying much. She barely touched the cup of water on the table. She sat with Callum's Police coat wrapped around her whilst she was still wearing her own. Callum held her close, trying to warm her up and get rid of any fear she had.

'Can I get you anything?' Callum asked.

Kathy shook her head and rested it against his shoulder. Callum gently rubbed his hand into her shoulder. Smithy came into the room and saw the state she was in.

'How are you doing, Kathy?' Smithy sat opposite them.

Kathy shrugged, not wanting to speak.

'We've arrested both the men. They've confessed, so will get sent down. They also said Inspector Henry Frank was behind it. He's also confessed.' Smithy tried to be careful.

Kathy sniffled a little.

'Kathy, this may be a bit of a shock, but DI Manson and the Superintendent would like to transfer you to Sun Hill so you can stay with Callum.' Smithy explained.

Kathy looked at Smithy in shock.

'You don't have to answer right away, but we'd like to transfer you as a Sergeant here.' Smithy looked at Callum.

Kathy looked up at Callum, seeing his shock as much as her own. He looked down at her.

'Kathy, it's up to you. As long as I still get to see you, I don't mind.' Callum gently squeezed her shoulder.

'I'll give you some time to think about it. You've had a rough couple of days.' Smithy tried to be supportive.

Smithy got up from the sofa, about to leave.

'Yes.' Kathy managed.

Smithy and Callum looked at Kathy in surprise.

'You'll take the transfer?' Smithy checked.

Kathy nodded. Smithy smiled weakly.

'I'll get the ball rolling. Just take it easy for a few days, alright?' Smithy tried to cheer Kathy up.

Smithy left them to it.

'You sure you want to be stuck with me all day?' Callum joked slightly.

'You're my Dad, not my jailer.' Kathy rested her head back on Callum's shoulder.

Callum smirked slightly at her answer and gently kissed her head.

Smithy got Kathy into his office. Kathy had been able to get out of her uniform.

'Will you be alright starting next week?' Smithy asked.

'I think so. I'm talking to Dad about flats. He wants me with him to keep an eye on. Apparently, mine might have more space, so he's offered maybe selling his and he moves in with me, just to make sure I'm alright.' Kathy shrugged.

'He's trying to make up for lost time.'

'Yeah. I guess so.'

'I think a few of us are going out for drinks. Want to come?'

'I might pass, if that's alright. I think I still need to get over today's events and I think going out might make it worse. Besides, I don't drink alcohol.'

'You don't?'

'No. I had a lot of foster parents who developed a strong taste for alcohol and used it for anger. I was on the brunt, so they moved me. I'm still a little hesitant, but I'm getting there.'

'I'm sorry. I didn't know.'

'Dad doesn't either. I'd like to keep it that way, if that's alright with you?'

'Of course. I'll let you go find Callum. I'll see you round, Kathy.'

'Thanks, Smithy.'

Kathy left the office and walked out the back, finding Callum by custody.

'I thought you were going out with your colleagues.' Kathy was confused.

'I changed my mind, thought you might want some company.' Callum tried to be nice.

'Dad, are you getting old on me?'

'No.'

'Liar.'

'I'm not!'

Kathy laughed.

'I'm joking, Dad. Come on. Dinner's on me.'

Callum led Kathy away, his left arm over her shoulders.

Kathy got into her new uniform for her first day working as an officer of Sun Hill. She quickly got ready and left to the Sergeants' office. She found her desk and checked the paperwork already coming in. Sergeant Jo Masters found her and seemed impressed by how quickly Kathy got into the paperwork.

'Having fun?' Jo asked.

Kathy looked up and stood up.

'Sergeant Jo Masters.' Jo held her hand out.

'Sergeant Kathy Stone.' Kathy shook Jo's hand.

'Stone?'

'Yeah. Callum's my Dad.'

'He is?'

'Yeah. He didn't know about me until I turned up. He was as shocked as me to find each other.'

'I can imagine.'

They both sat at their desks.

'You'll be with me today, just to make sure you settle in alright. Don't want to upset Callum, do we?'

'Nope. Not a good plan.'

Smithy found them in the office, stopping in the doorway.

'Finding your way round alright, Kathy?' Smithy checked.

'Yeah. I've got Jo if I get lost.' Kathy said.

'We've got briefing in five minutes. Oh, Callum sends good luck for your first day, Kathy.' Smithy smirked before he left them to it.

'Dads, eh?' Kathy laughed.

'It's his way of showing he cares. It's a change from his usual methods, so I won't judge it.' Jo shrugged.

'We'll just keep him on his toes instead.'

They both laughed a little.

'Come on. We'd better get ready for briefing.'

'The troops will get their new Sergeant and have to keep up with two different Sergeants called Stone.'

'We have to challenge them somehow.'

Kathy laughed at Jo's humour. They walked together to the briefing room, the PCs looking at Kathy in anticipation.

'Alright, settle down. Now, there has been an increase in calls this morning, so make sure they're answered, alright? I'd also like to introduce our new Sergeant, Kathy Stone. Do as she says before you get Stone on your back for disobeying his daughter, alright? Off you go.' Smithy explained, pointing out the head start Kathy had.

The officers left in their pairs, Jo leading Kathy out the room to face the beat.

'This should be interesting.' Kathy laughed.

'How so?' Jo asked.

'Smithy's just explained I'm Callum's daughter, meaning I'm going to have a lot of officers asking me about it.'

'There will be a lot of gossip.'

'I'll just pull out my genetic anger and they'll back off. Either that or let Dad have a go for me.'

Jo laughed at Kathy's perspective.

'Not the usual copper, are you?'

'You'd complain if I was.'

They got to the yard and into a patrol car, driving out for their next challenge.


	9. Chapter 9

Kathy and Jo got back from their patrol and found Smithy waiting for them by their offices.

'We need you two to help with a CID case. You up for it?' Smithy checked, looking at Kathy.

'Sure.' Jo was happy enough.

The three of them walked up to the incident room and the case of a guns ring.

'Kathy, do you know anything about guns?' Neil asked.

'Yeah. I have a few friends in the army. Taught me a lot about guns.' Kathy shrugged.

'This ring is getting big. We need to put two people in there, but from what we've heard, it needs to be one of each gender.' Neil knew it was risky.

'You want me to go undercover?' Kathy was shocked.

'You can say no. We're not forcing you into this.' Neil tried to make Kathy feel comfortable.

'Have you told my Dad about this?' Kathy checked.

'No. Do you need us to?' Smithy was curious.

'I'd prefer he knew what I was putting myself into, just so he doesn't do a major freak out from me not coming to Sun Hill for a bit.' Kathy shrugged.

'You asking for his permission?' Max laughed slightly.

'DS Carter, look at it this way. My Dad has only recently known I exist after he was almost charged for my attempted murder. He has every right to be protective of me so he knows it can't happen again. If you were in the same position, I can be certain you would want to know what your kid was up to all the time, just so you could have some peace of mind. I'm going to suggest we let my Dad know what the plan is. If he says yes, then we'll go ahead and I'll do it. I won't risk my Dad's hopes of keeping me safe in this line of work, so back off and show your colleagues some respect.' Kathy snapped.

The room fell silent, unsure about the outburst from Kathy.

'Kathy, would you call Callum and ask him?' Neil broke the silence.

Kathy left to the corridor and pulled out her phone. She dialled and held the phone to her ear.

'Dad?' Kathy checked.

Kathy got a reply.

'I have something to ask you. It's a work thing. They want to send me undercover in a gun ring. I'd be with another officer, but I wanted to check with you first before saying I'd do it.' Kathy tried to stay calm.

Kathy got another reply.

'I'll ask.'

Kathy walked back in, holding the phone.

'He wants to know who I'd be going undercover with.' Kathy explained.

'Me.' Smithy said.

'It's with Smithy.' Kathy said down the phone.

Kathy got a reply.

'Ok. I'll see you after the shift.' Kathy hung up.

'Is he alright with it?' Neil hoped.

'Yeah. He was unsure until he knew I'd be with Smithy.' Kathy said.

'Ok. We'll get it set up. We'll talk about it more tomorrow. Will Callum join us?' Neil checked.

'Yeah. He's swapping with Jo, so she can have a day off.' Kathy shrugged.

'Right. We'll get everyone updated and on the same page tomorrow.' Neil was happy enough.

Kathy left with Jo and Smithy.

'You and Max really don't get on, do you?' Jo laughed.

'He gets on my nerves more than Inspector Frank did.' Kathy smirked.

They walked together to finish the shift.

Kathy got out her uniform, the shift over. She got to the yard and found Callum waiting for her.

'Hey Dad.' Kathy got a hug from Callum.

'Everything go ok?' Callum checked.

'We're briefing everyone tomorrow on the case, you included. I defended you against Max when I pointed out you're still getting used to me being yours and sending me undercover is a big ask.'

'You didn't have to do that.'

'It kind of just came out. I do that. I think they got the hint I have your anger.'

'I'm sure they did. Come on. I'll buy dinner.'

'Dad.'

'I'm not changing my mind. You bought the last one. Besides, it's your first day at Sun Hill. I want to try and make it special.'

'Dad, you did that by turning up.'

'They going for drinks?'

'Yup. Got invited for back-chatting Max.'

'I can see I'm getting dragged along here.'

'Well, you're ok to drink. I'll be designated driver to get you home after your beers.'

Callum couldn't help but smirk at that.

'Didn't think my daughter could be so cheeky.'

'You're gonna learn a lot more about me at this rate.'

Smithy caught up to them, smirking at how close Kathy and Callum were.

'Smithy.' Callum saw him.

'She's got your anger, that's for sure.' Smithy chuckled.

'I clash against DS Carter more than you do, Dad. I'm shocked I still had control.' Kathy smirked.

'Max just needs to watch himself. I'm sure he knows if you have my anger, it'll get dangerous for him to cross us.' Callum pointed out.

'I think that's the point. Two Stones in one station? Almost a recipe for disaster, but only for DS Carter not to cross.' Smithy joked.

They had a good laugh together, heading towards the pub.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone was sat in the briefing room, Callum staying near Kathy.

'So we know the situation will be fragile. Kathy, are you sure about this? You will be very vulnerable in this situation.' Neil was worried.

'Gov, with all due respect, I can defend myself if they flip. I got myself defence classes, so I can use that as a last resort if I get caught unaware.' Kathy shrugged.

'You're inexperienced in this-' Max started.

'Would you like me to bring up every time you going on a case for situations you've not been in, DS Carter? I won't get bored of it and perhaps it might teach you that if you haven't got any to help the case to say, keep your mouth shut. Do I make myself clear?' Kathy butted in.

Callum tried not to smirk, but he looked up and saw Smithy was trying to do the same.

'I think you'll be just fine in there, Kathy. Knowing you, you'll probably be able to command your way through. They won't know what's hit them.' Smithy smirked at Kathy.

'That's the answer I'm looking for!' Kathy smirked back.

'When are we due to meet them?' Smithy checked.

'In two hours.' Neil seemed jumpy slightly.

'Gov, are you worried what weapons they delve into?' Kathy asked.

'Do you know?' Neil was curious.

'Well, I had some free time on my shift yesterday and I was able to look through CrimInt to find what charges the parties involved have been charged for. I was also able to see what the evidence had been in their cases. Machine guns of all calibres kept popping up, the recent ones being Mac 10s.' Kathy explained.

'You did your own research?' Callum was shocked.

'Officers at Barton Street had sent me in under cover without actually telling me everything about the targets. It almost got me raped and murdered, but luckily I knew how to defend myself. The guy's in Longmarsh prison.' Kathy said.

'How is that not on your file?' Smithy was shocked.

'Because it was Inspector Richards who got me in that mess. He lost his job from the same mistake on multiple cases. Has a grudge against me and now decides to delve into the criminal scene.' Kathy pointed out.

'Smithy and Kathy, you'd better get out of uniform and ready for the meeting.' Neil tried to keep his composure.

Smithy and Kathy left the incident room and got into the changing rooms. Kathy quickly got into her civvies and left to the sergeants' office, only to find Callum waiting for her.

'Kathy?' Callum saw the worry on her face.

'What should I do if something goes wrong?' Kathy shut the door behind her.

'It won't. You'll be fine.'

'You really believe that?'

'If anyone can improvise and get you out, it's Smithy. I trust him with your life.'

'Wow. You trying to make it sound like a big thing?'

'No.'

'Well, you just did.'

'You know I'll worry about you.'

'I know. I guess I just don't want to let you down.'

'Kathy, you won't let me down. You know what you're doing and so do we. We'll get them behind bars and we'll have gun dealers off the streets. You'll be fine.'

'I hope you're right.'

'Look, I know this may seem daunting to you, but there will be officers at the pub with you, me included. We'll be in civvies like you, but we will be watching the situation the whole time, alright? There's nothing to worry about.'

Smithy entered the office, seeing the worry from Kathy straight away.

'You don't have to go ahead with this.' Smithy suggested.

'I don't really have a choice. I'm not having DS Carter thinking he can lord it over me because I wasn't able to do it. I'm just very cautious of something going wrong.' Kathy insisted.

'We'll be fine. We've got a good team here to make sure nothing happens.' Smithy was positive.

'You'd better hope you're right. Dad will be on your case otherwise.' Kathy looked at Callum.

'You know me so well.' Callum joked.

'I am your kid. I'm meant to know.' Kathy smirked a little.

The three of them left, ready to face the next challenge, ready or not.


	11. Chapter 11

Kathy and Smithy sat at a table together, their drinks in front of them.

'Everyone's in position. We're going to be fine.' Smithy whispered.

'I think they just walked in the door.' Kathy whispered.

Three burly blokes walked to their table and sat with them.

'You wanted a meet?' The burliest guy asked.

'Yeah. We wanted to get our hands on some guns. Defence job.' Smithy let his slight Essex accent do the talking.

'Defence job for who?' Burly 1 asked.

'Marcus Greeley. He deals in drugs and needs us to get some guns now he's been gettin' threats. This is his daughter, Kat. She wants to get the stuff and I'm here to keep an eye on her for her Dad.' Smithy improvised.

'Under protection is she?' Burly 2 laughed.

'Yeah. She's stronger than she looks.' Smithy backed Kathy up.

'You speak, darlin?' Burly 1 asked.

'Yeah, but of course you're gonna have to prove your worth. Daddy dearest isn't gonna just part with his money on the say so of you lot that your guns are worth it. He needs proof that you're worth his time. He wants Smithy and I to see how you work and if he likes the report, you have yourselves a deal.' Kathy pulled out her Brummy A-game.

'A Brummy? My, my, haven't you travelled far?' Burly 3 chuckled.

Kathy drew a knife and held it by Burly 3's privates.

'Less of the cheek, if you don't mind. Smithy warned you that I know how to defend myself, so that means I know exactly where your gender is weakest, so if you try and cross me again, I swear your man part won't be living much longer. Do I make myself clear?' Kathy snapped.

'Yes, ma'am.' Burly 3 got uncomfortable.

Kathy put her knife away. Burly 3 relaxed a little.

'You have yourselves a deal. We can take you to our workshop now and we'll show you how we work.' Burly 1 took control.

'Kat?' Smithy wanted her answer.

'Sounds good to me. If we're happy, you can meet Daddy dearest tomorrow.' Kathy was prepared.

Burly 1, 2 and 3 led Kathy and Smithy out the pub.

'Marcus Greely doesn't exist.' Smithy whispered to Kathy.

'I know. That's why I'll convince Dad to play along. If he's getting us to get guns it would mean he wouldn't have a clue. It's a brilliant plan. Just please go with it.' Kathy whispered.

Smithy nodded. They got to the van and let Smithy and Kathy get in the back. They started moving as Kathy's phone started to ring.

'Who's that?' Burly 1 asked.

'My Dad. I'd better answer it.' Kathy groaned.

Kathy answered the phone.

Callum plugged his phone into a recorder at Sun Hill and called Kathy's phone.

'Dad, what's going on?' Kathy picked up.

'Kathy, what happened to the plan? Where the hell did you get a knife?!' Callum freaked.

'Dad, you wanted the guns, so we're checking them out. Remember what you said about keeping myself safe? This is it. I'm doing the job you asked me to do. We'll get it sorted. We'll check they're kosher and then you can meet them tomorrow.' Kathy wasn't budging.

'Kathy, that's not a good idea. We don't know what these guys are like.' Neil wasn't up for it.

'Trust me on this. We can handle it. Besides, I think they trust us with this deal. Looks like the Brummy charm Henry Frank thought didn't work is actually making a good plan.' Kathy sounded hopeful.

'As soon as you're done, get back to the nick. We need a serious chat.' Neil wasn't too happy.

'Fine. I'll see you later. Oh, Smithy says hi.' Kathy hung up.

'That kid of yours might just throw this whole operation.' Max snapped at Callum.

'More like save it. If she's getting us in, that could mean we get more than we thought without this change.' Jo countered.

'You're seriously backing the kid?' Max wasn't happy.

'Yeah, I'm backing Kathy. She's no kid, Max. Maybe you should look in Kathy's file. She's been in almost every situation possible! She's found her Mum OD'd on drugs in the bath when she was a nine year old kid, she's been through the foster system, she's almost been killed by a bomb, had a gun held to her head, dealt with drug dealers, caught a rapist before he raped her, saved a kidnap victim, got kidnapped herself and got a signal out of their location, saved a man from committing suicide, took control of a hostage situation with no casualties, pulled through an attempted murder attack, saved a drowning kid from a car where the brakes had broken, found seven year old twins murdered by their Dad and so many more cases, so don't you dare think she's not got this under control! Sergeant Kathy Stone is one of my officers and she's as good as the rest of us, so get off her case and show her some respect!' Jo wasn't having it.

Callum was in shock. Jo saw the shock on Callum's face.

'I'm sorry.' Jo knew it was a lot.

'It's alright. Thank you, Jo.' Callum was taken aback.

Smithy and Kathy walked into the incident room, seeing the tension.

'Dad?' Kathy knew.

Callum turned round and saw them.

'Kathy, you ok?' Callum checked.

'We're meeting them at the pub tomorrow at 12. They want us to bring Marcus Greeley with us.' Smithy explained.

'Who?' Neil asked.

'My cover's Dad. The reason we went for the guns was as protection. Smithy's some bodyguard sent by Marcus Greeley to protect his daughter Kat. The idiots don't suspect a thing. Oh, I was also able to bug the workshop, so we can see and hear what they say.' Kathy chucked a remote to Neil.

Callum walked to Kathy and held her close.

'Never scare me like that again, you hear me?' Callum spoke quietly so only Kathy heard him.

'I'll give it a go.' Kathy held Callum a little tighter.

'Who can we send undercover in this?' Neil asked.

'I'll do it.' Callum nominated himself.

'Are you sure?' Smithy checked.

'Yeah. I've got to keep an eye on her somehow.' Callum was certain.

Neil didn't argue. No one fought against it.

'That's settled then. Callum, you'll go undercover as Marcus Greely tomorrow with Kathy and Smithy. Let's get some rest. It's been a long day.' Neil suggested.

Callum and Smithy led Kathy down to the offices.

'Kathy, will you wait here for me until I'm out my uniform?' Callum asked.

'Yeah. Of course.' Kathy smiled weakly.

Callum quickly left to change.

'You did the right thing, now I look at it.' Smithy pointed out.

'You think so?'

'Yeah. You did a great job.'

'Thanks, Smithy.'

Jo came and joined them.

'Everything ok?' Smithy knew.

'I ended up telling them all Kathy's work history in cases to defend against Max in front of Stone.' Jo explained.

'Dad knows everything?' Kathy was horrified.

'Yeah. I'm sorry, Kathy. I didn't mean to. I just couldn't let Max slate you like that. He still thinks you're some kid. I couldn't let it go, not after everything you've been through.' Jo felt bad.

'Thanks. I'd better go. Sounds like I have a few things to explain.' Kathy was a little emotional.

Kathy walked towards the changing rooms. She knocked on the door and entered. Callum was alone, fully dressed.

'Kathy?' Callum saw her worry.

'You know everything, don't you?' Kathy asked.

'About what?'

'What Jo said in the incident room, about my history?'

'Kathy, it doesn't change that you're my daughter. I care about you and nothing can change that.'

'Dad, this changes everything. There's too many reasons why I don't talk about it. You knowing all that makes it worse, so much worse.'

'Kathy, what do you want me to say? I'm proud of you. You've persevered when things got tough. You're a fighter and you don't give in. I'm proud to be your Dad. Don't slate any of it because you wouldn't be where you are right now if you hadn't gone through all that. You're my daughter.'

'Dad, I can't do this.'

'Yes you can. You're strong enough and you know how to get through this.'

Kathy walked towards the door, but Callum shut it, stopping her leaving.

'Kathy, look at me.'

Kathy slowly looked him in the eye.

'You're just under a lot of strain. We're going to be fine. We just need to get this case closed and then we can sort everything, ok?'

'Ok.'

Callum picked up his bag and led Kathy out the station, Callum not having a clue what to say to Kathy.


	12. Chapter 12

The three of them sat in the pub, waiting for the men to return. Kathy was wary.

'They'll turn up.' Smithy hoped.

The three burly guys turned up and sat at the table.

'This is Marcus Greely?' Burly 1 checked.

'Got a problem with that?' Callum had some attitude.

'Not at all. Just like to check who I'm working with.' Burly 1 smiled.

'You got the stuff?' Callum checked.

'Yeah. It's in the van. You can check it when we've had our payment.' Burly 2 snapped.

Kathy and Burly 3 locked eyes and he grinned at her.

'Do you mind not grinning at me like that? It makes me wanna punch you in the face for those dirty thoughts you've got going on.' Kathy growled.

'I always like a woman with spunk.' Burly 3 laughed.

'Not this one you don't. She may be my daughter, but even I don't cross her when she's like this. Saw someone do the same and they ended up in St Hugh's with a hand missing.' Callum lied.

'After I'd cut the fingers off first. One by one.' Kathy grinned cruelly.

Burly 3 didn't seem to take it seriously.

'Shall we check the merchandise?' Smithy cleared his throat.

The six of them got up and headed out, Kathy signalling to Neil sat in the pub to get ready. They got to the van and Burly 2 opened the back. Kathy checked a crate and pulled out a gun once she'd pulled some gloves on.

'It's a dud, mate.' Kathy was annoyed.

Out of nowhere the Sun Hill officers were onto them. Burly 3 pulled out a gun and a shot was fired. Kathy looked down and saw the shot had hit her stomach.

'Kathy!' Callum ran to Kathy.

Callum held Kathy up, trying to stop the bleeding. Smithy got over to them and tried to help.

'I'm sorry, Dad.' Kathy coughed.

'It's alright. You're gonna be fine.' Callum tried to be positive.

'That's not why I'm sorry.' Kathy groaned.

Kathy unzipped her jacket and showed a blood packet attached to the front of her bulletproof vest. Callum and Smithy sighed of relief.

'You trying to give me a heart attack?' Callum asked.

Callum and Smithy helped Kathy stand up. She was a little unsteady, but she was intact. Kathy tore the packet off her vest and dropped it on the ground.

'You alright?' Callum checked.

'Yeah. A little shaken, but I'm alright.' Kathy nodded.

'Let's get you back to the nick.' Smithy knew what the plan would be.

Callum guided Kathy towards one of the cars and got her in the back with him. Smithy got in the front as a uniformed officer drove them back.

Kathy sat in the Sergeants' office, not in red stained clothes. Callum found her and sighed deeply.

'There you are. Manson was looking for you.' Callum explained.

'Debrief?' Kathy checked.

'Yeah. He wanted to check you were alright. You gave us quite a scare.'

'I'd better go to the incident room then.'

'Do you want me to come with you?'

'Might be an idea. If DS Carter is there, I may need someone to hold me back from smacking him one if he's rude.'

Callum led Kathy up to the incident room. Smithy was with Neil by the board.

'Kathy, you alright?' Neil checked.

'Yeah. Thanks, Gov.' Kathy tried to be careful.

'We've got the men in the cells. They'll get charged, including your attempted murder.' Neil smiled weakly.

'Good.' Kathy was a little nervous.

'Kathy, is something wrong?' Smithy knew.

Callum caught Kathy as she started to collapse.

'Kathy?' Callum couldn't get a response.

Smithy dashed over to help. They got Kathy lying down, but Smithy was worried.

'No pulse.' Smithy looked to Callum.

Callum checked her breathing, but there was nothing.

'Give compressions. I'll try and get air into her lungs.' Callum took control.

Callum tried to get air into Kathy's lungs as Smithy tried to get Kathy's heart started again. They were getting no response, but Callum wasn't giving in.

'Come on, Kathy!' Smithy hoped they could get her back.

Callum wasn't relenting, his daughter slipping away.


	13. Chapter 13

Callum walked down the corridor of St Hugh's until he got to a bed with Kathy plugged in. Her heart was steady, but she had wires to keep her alive.

'Callum.' Smithy stood from the chair he'd been sat in.

'How is she?' Callum asked.

'She's getting better, but it's slow. The doctor thinks she's still in the woods. If she gets through the night, they think she's going to make a full recovery.'

'Thanks, for staying with her.'

'She's one of my officers. I was hardly going to leave her.'

'I appreciate all this, Smithy.'

'She's your daughter. Oh, we got sent this. It's for you.'

Smithy handed Callum the envelope. Callum opened it and pulled out a slip of paper. Smithy got worried by the look of fear on Callum's face.

'What is it?'

'You will lose your daughter as you lost PC Keane.'

'Is that what it says?'

'Yeah. They want me to lose her.'

'I'll get some officers to get down here for patrol, protect her as much as we can.'

'Thanks, Smithy.'

'I'll let you sit with her, give you some space.'

Smithy left him to it. Callum took Smithy's place and held Kathy's left hand in his.

'I'm sorry I couldn't do more.'

Kathy didn't react, so Callum sat next to Kathy. He tried to keep his emotions back, but he was struggling. Kathy started to wake and saw Callum.

'Dad?' Kathy croaked.

Callum almost leapt up out of shock. He held her hand a bit tighter and smiled weakly.

'I'm here. Are you alright?'

'What happened?'

'You collapsed at Sun Hill. Smithy and I did CPR and got you back. You're in St Hugh's to recover.'

'What happened to me that made me collapse?'

'You've had some tests done. They're waiting for the results to come back. You'll be fine.'

'Where's Smithy?'

'He's getting officers down here to check no one tries to hurt you.'

Smithy came over and saw Kathy was awake.

'Hey.' Smithy smirked a little.

Kathy got herself sat up in bed.

'Why are you both on full alert?' Kathy asked.

'Someone's threatened your life. We've got officers watching the doors so no one without authority can come in. We think they might try and kill you.' Smithy explained.

'I understand that, but why does Dad look like he's about to crumble?' Kathy demanded.

'Because the threat implies they want to kill you like they did to one of our officers. PC Keane had been killed by a bomb. Your Dad and the officer were close.' Smithy was on eggshells.

'So I'm not safe?' Kathy knew.

'Not until we get them in custody.' Callum said.

'Dad, keep yourself safe and don't go risking yourself. I'm not having you in a hospital bed with me like this.' Kathy was persistent.

'I'll do what I can.' Callum tried a weak smile.

'I guess that's all I can ask for being in this line of work.' Kathy coughed.

'Take it easy, Kathy.' Smithy said.

Kathy struggled to breathe properly. Smithy quickly dashed out, bringing nurses with him. Callum stepped back as the nurses helped Kathy lie down and have air pipes connected to a mask held over her mouth and nose. Kathy became uncomfortable, but slowly slipped into sleep.

'Is she alright?' Callum asked.

'Are you family?' A nurse asked.

'I'm her Dad.' Callum explained.

'Well, from what we can tell, she's got some kind of fatigue that she just needs to sleep off. Her airways were blocked for a while, but her sleeping like this should be able to help her sleep better. We've got to see how she is overnight. If she gets through without any issues, she should make a full recovery.' The nurse said.

'Thank you.' Smithy knew Callum was worried.

The nurses left them to it. Callum walked to Kathy's side and gently kissed her head.

'You'll be just fine. I'm sure of it.' Callum spoke quietly for only Kathy to hear.

He gently squeezed one of her hands and let Smithy guide him out the room. They both got to the drinks machine, Callum getting himself a cup of tea.

'She'll be fine, Callum. She always is.'

'I hope you're right. I can't lose her now, not after everything.'

'She's a fighter, like her Dad.'

'Smithy, I don't know she can pull through this, not this time.'

'She will. Stay with her. I can make sure things are sorted so you're with her as much as you want.'

'Thanks, Smithy.'

Smithy left him to it, holding Kathy's hand in his as tight as he dared.


	14. Chapter 14

Callum woke with a start in the chair next to Kathy. He looked and saw Kathy was peaceful. Smithy walked in carefully.

'Stayed all night?' Smithy checked.

'Must have done.' Callum was a little groggy.

'She made it then?'

'Yeah. I suppose she did.'

'We had no activity outside the room. No one tried to get in.'

'Good. I just hope she'll be alright.'

'She just needs to wake up and we'll find out.'

'I hope she does.'

'She will. I'm sure of it.'

Smithy gently squeezed Kathy's right hand, hoping to get a response.

'The nick have been worried about her.'

'She's made quite an impact by herself, huh?'

'She's more like you than you think. The nick find it weird when you're not in and it's weirder now Kathy's not in either. There's a noticeable difference and gap in the structure of Sun Hill.'

'Didn't think we were so crucial.'

'I doubt we could function without you. The troops are already edgy from the situation.'

'What have you told them?'

'Enough to not get them in trouble with CID.'

'Good call.'

Kathy started to move and wake.

'Kathy?' Calum hoped.

Kathy nodded her head, unable to speak through the mask on her face. Smithy quickly dashed out, returning with a team behind him. Callum was guided to stand back whilst they helped Kathy get comfortable.

'Ok, Kathy, you seem stable, alright? You just need to take it easy. That's going to mean less visits.' A nurse explained.

Kathy looked right at Callum, neither of them knowing how to take it.

'Kathy, it's alright.' The nurse tried to calm Kathy down.

'You're not stopping my Dad seeing me. Sun Hill are not to be stopped in seeing me either. Just because I am in a hospital bed does not mean I'm useless and can't do my job! Don't try and stop that before you find me walking out that door!' Kathy demanded with authority.

'Miss Stone-' the nurse started.

'That's enough! I am fine. Stop fussing and let me do my job!' Kathy's anger was unleashed.

The team left the room. Callum and Smithy were in a bit of shock.

'I wasn't expecting that.' Smithy said.

'I'm not having them take the mickey by keeping me out of the loop when we're in danger. Smithy, what do we know?' Kathy was in Sergeant Mode.

'We think the person behind this knows you both quite well, but we can't figure it out.' Smithy shrugged.

'Have you got the note?' Kathy asked.

Smithy pulled out a photograph of the note and gave it to Kathy. She looked at it and was horrified.

'Kathy?' Callum was worried.

'Smithy, promise me you'll keep Dad here and out the way.' Kathy was wary.

'You know who it is?' Smithy asked.

'Yeah. He's had it in for me since I began my career in the force like Dad.' Kathy explained.

'Tell us who it is.' Callum said.

'I don't know his last name. His name's Ken. He's in a relationship with Bridget Stone, Callum's Mum.' Kathy confessed.

Callum attempted to leave, but Smithy stopped him.

'Callum, you're staying here. I'm not having you get involved further in this, especially when you know how connected to this case you already are. Just let me deal with this. Kathy needs you, both as her Dad and as a colleague.' Smithy snapped.

Callum looked at Kathy watching him.

'Kathy, I can't sit here and do nothing!' Callum was angry.

'I know, but we have no other choice if we want a conviction!' Kathy snapped.

'Kathy, you need to be resting.' Callum tried to get Kathy to back down.

'Then stay and let Smithy bring him in. You can do more here than out there.' Kathy wasn't budging.

Callum looked at Kathy, trying to convince her to change her mind, but she wasn't changing her mind.

'Fine.' Callum gave in.

'Go get him, Smithy.' Kathy hoped.

'I'll do what I can.' Smithy smiled weakly.

Smithy left, not wanting to get caught in the middle even more.


	15. Chapter 15

Smithy, accompanied by DS Stevie Moss, Nate and Leon, walked from the cars to the front door of the house. Stevie knocked on the door. A woman answered the door.

'Can I help you?' She asked.

'Ms Stone, we need to talk to Ken if he's in?' Stevie showed her warrant card.

'You'd better come in.' Bridget Stone opened the door wider.

Smithy led them inside. A man came downstairs and stopped when he saw the police officers.

'What's going on?' He asked.

'They want to speak to you, Ken.' Bridget was worried.

'What about?' Ken had no idea.

'I'm arresting you for blackmail. You don't have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something that you later rely on in court. Anything you do say will be given in evidence. Do you understand?' Smithy stepped in.

'Who have I supposedly blackmailed?' Ken asked.

'Sergeant Callum Stone.' Smithy said.

'Why would Ken threaten him?' Bridget asked.

'Sergeant Kathy Stone, his daughter, is currently in St Hugh's and isn't well at all. Kathy identified the handwriting of the note as Ken's writing.' Stevie explained.

'Callum has a daughter?' Ken laughed a little.

'You locked her upstairs at Mr Stone's wake in this house.' Smithy wasn't giving in.

'That Kathy?' Bridget was horrified.

'Yes. She's a Sergeant at Sun Hill.' Smithy was getting irritated.

Stevie walked to Ken and got him to leave with them. Bridget watched in shock. They got Ken into the car and drove away.

Callum stayed sat down next to Kathy. Someone knocked on the door and Bridget walked in. Callum stood up, angry.

'Dad, don't.' Kathy ordered quietly.

Callum watched his mother carefully.

'What are you doing here?' Callum barked.

'I wanted to see my grandchild, Callum. Ken's been arrested and they mentioned Kathy was in St Hugh's, so I wanted to check she was alright.' Bridget tried to stay calm.

'I'm guessing you know what Ken did?' Kathy checked.

'I do.' Bridget sighed deeply.

'Dad, please, just sit down.' Kathy tried to calm Callum down.

Callum slowly did as he was told.

'Here was me thinking you didn't want anything to do with my Dad after how you treated him at the wake.' Kathy said.

'Callum tried to drag Phillip's name through the dirt! I couldn't stand it.' Bridget tried to cover herself.

'So you chose your husband over my Dad, who was sixteen at that time. Perhaps this might clarify things for you. Stay away from us because I saw what you did to my Dad. I won't have it and I'm sure as hell know Dad won't take anymore either. You didn't care about my Dad, so I won't care about you. Leave before I call security to get you taken out. You're no family of mine.' Kathy was angry, but kept it under control.

Bridget stared at Kathy in shock, as did Callum.

'You think that badly of me?' Bridget was horrified.

'I'll put it this way. My Inspector when I was a PC at Barton Street showed me the file of Phillip Stone being a rapist. The evidence points out that he _is_ a rapist. My Dad found evidence too and you wouldn't believe it, even though it was staring you in the face! You're worse than my mother and she OD'd on drugs when I was a kid!' Kathy snapped, starting to lose her rag.

Bridget quickly left, upset.

'Bottling it up?' Callum checked.

'You have no idea how long I wanted to say that.' Kathy groaned.

Callum smirked a little.

'What now?'

'You recover and then you come back home with me and I keep an eye on you. You're still my daughter and I'm still your Dad.'

'Wouldn't want it any other way.'

Smithy entered the room.

'You missed Kathy having a go at my Mum.' Callum explained.

'What?' Smithy was confused.

'Bridget came round and I gave her a piece of my mind. Think I impressed Dad doing it.' Kathy shrugged.

'Ken's confessed in interview. He'll go down for this. I also spoke to a doctor and they think you could go home tomorrow.' Smithy smirked.

'Brilliant. I don't know I can take this hospital bed much longer.' Kathy joked.

They all laughed together, their adventures in uniform not stopping just yet.


End file.
